Mergers & Acquisitions
by jameela2010
Summary: Isabella Swan is a recently New York State licensed attorney at Cullen Inc. Can she resist her boss,the handsome Edward Cullen and his advances? How could something so wrong be so right? Who was this James fellow she's replacing? Lemony goodness ahead!


Bella Swan was not one to look a gift horse in the mouth. If someone had told her a year ago that she would be working for Cullen Inc. She would have told them that they were out of their minds. It was one of the most reputable firms in the country, and _the_ most prestigious in Manhattan. She was certain that Mr. Cullen had belonged to some type of fraternity at some point in his academic career. The firm was all about initiations. In order to even work there, you had to endure a ninety day initiation at one of the smaller firms in Texas, before they actually moved you to the main office in New York. This was their way of weeding out the ones who weren't good enough. She had wanted it badly, worked hard, and in her first thirty days brought in three new clients, who netted the firm in fees alone, after they settled out on their cases, 2.2 million dollars. She had even gotten to video conference with Mr. Cullen and the CFO, his son, Jasper Cullen at the end of her first thirty days. Apparently that was a rarity in itself. At 27 and just three years out of law school she had to be equally competitive, if not more, in order to beat out the younger newbies. She had just wanted to make a positive mark, but apparently it was enough for Mr. Cullen or Carlisle as he'd told her to call him, and here she was.

Alice had had the foresight to see it, and she would be eternally grateful. If it hadn't been for her she never would have applied. Alice had told her to stop being a big baby, and 'woman up', she had applied and got a call back in less than a week. Speaking of Alice… she was pulled from her musings by her best friend rambling on about some gala that she was going to in a month. "Hey Allie, I have to go I'm about to get on the elevator." She said as she stopped just outside the elevator." She glanced around to assure that there was no one lurking in wait, in a dark corner. You could never tell with underground parking.

"Oh ok! Well good luck! No need to be nervous. You'll wow them with all your multi-lingual hotness! You'll do great, and your day will be great"

"I'm _really_ glad you're so sure about that. I, on the other hand, am absolutely terrified. Why on earth did I let you talk me into this?" she almost whined.

"Isabella Marie Swan." She cringed at the use of her full name. "You are brilliant, and you know it. You are a strong independent woman, and you're gorgeous. There's nothing for you to be afraid of, they should be afraid of you! Now stop being a lame ass and go do kickass lawyer shit!"

"Ha! Kickass lawyer shit? Don't you mean asskick?" She deadpanned.

"Very funny, BYE, oh best pain in the ass of mine. Love you anyway!"

"Love you too, and I think you meant BEST FRIEND or perhaps best person I know!... BYE" she hung up with a chuckle before Alice could protest. She pressed the up button on the elevator, and the doors slid open. She stepped in blissfully aware that she was alone. She had been working for the New York office going on a month now. She'd met most, if not all, of the staff, for the exception of Edward the youngest Cullen son. Apparently she would be working directly under him when he returned from first an overseas consult, then an extended vacation. Since he was the head of the International and Immigration division and she was the only one fluent in eleven languages, Carlisle had thought she would be a good fit to fill James' position, whoever he was. Supposedly it was a horrible dismissal from the company for some very illegal and shady dealings; at least that was what Jessica had said. She also said that Bella was very lucky, because for as much of an ass as he was Edward Cullen was hot. She'd heard about how hot he was for the entire ninety days in Dallas, and for the whole month that she had been here. _This was some serious hot_. Jasper and Emmett were gorgeous in their own rights, but neither were her type; and even if they were, Emmett was engaged to Rosalie, a graphic design artist, who worked for a firm down on the 10th floor and was fast becoming another one of her closest friends. Jasper was smitten by her best friend Alice, who had met at her first Friday Night Fuckery, as Emmett had dubbed it. Edward was, from what everyone said, better looking than both his father, and Carlisle was a total DILF, and his brothers. Either way it meant nothing, she was there to do her work and go home, not to crush on her boss. It also didn't matter because he wasn't due back for another two weeks.

She checked her reflection in the mirrored panel on the opposite wall. She'd decided to wear a pant suit. It was more neutral attire in the legal world, and as she was supposed to present her reasoning for wanting to take on this case to the group of partners, Carlisle and several other staff members. She wanted to make a good impression. Her hair looked great considering the weather. She had a slight flush, but that was more from excitement than anything else. Just as the doors were about to slide close, a large, but well-manicured hand slipped through the small gap, to stop the doors. The doors reversed their motion and a tall, slender man stepped inside the elevator. Their eyes met, and he stopped in his tracks, his eyes roaming over her. In any other situation she would have thought him to be rude for staring so openly, but she found that she was in much the same predicament. She started at his feet in a pair of what looked to be very expensive shoes, and probably were. His black suit was perfectly molded to him, probably tailored she thought. The 'him' that his suit fit so well, was lean and not bulky, but he definitely worked out. He'd chosen or maybe his wife had chosen a white shirt with red tie. He had a long, but not too long neck that was thick, but proportionate. She noted that his Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed. His jawline could cut glass, but it wasn't ridiculous. It was just right, and SO sexy, it seemed he just got sexier as she worked her way up. He had the poutiest lips she'd seen on a guy in a while and very green eyes that could have easily been contacts they were _that _green. His hair…well his hair was…sex hair. It looked like he had given it good, and she took it out on his hair. It had this odd bronze color that leaned more towards blonde than red. His lips parted, and she unconsciously leaned toward him. It looked as if he was saying something, and she snapped out of her 'him' induced stupor just in time to respond in kind. She cleared her throat slightly and spoke, "I'm sorry. I didn't catch that."

And then he spoke a slight smirk caressing his lips that she now wanted so badly to taste. "I said good morning." His voice well…she was pretty sure that she could cum just listening to him speak alone. And that little crooked smirk that somehow showed the perfect amount of his pearly white teeth was enough to make her want to strip and just give him her clothes so he could have his wicked way with her. 'Jesus.'

"Oh! Good morning." She smiled politely and somehow managed to drag her eyes away from him and stare at nothing in front of her, but his eyes were on her still. She could feel it.

"You must be new here." She glanced up at him. He was so tall, about 6'2 maybe 6'3.

"Fairly. Is it that obvious?" She asked dragging her teeth over her bottom lip. His eyes dropped to her mouth momentarily.

"Not at all. I'm just pretty good with faces, and I've never seen you around, and you I would remember." Again his eyes slid lazily over her frame.

"I suppose I should take that as a compliment?" she said with a smirk.

"Yes, you should. You're beautiful, but I'm sure you hear that all the time."

She flushed slightly her eyes meeting his briefly "Well thank you Mr…?"

He frowned slightly. "Please, just Edward"

"Thank you Edward and I really don't." For half a second she thought this maybe Edward her boss, but he wasn't due back yet, and he didn't look much like Emmett, Jazz or Carlisle.

"Well you should, and there's no need to thank me for speaking the truth, but you are very welcome Ms…?"

She glanced at him out the corner of her eye and answered with a smirk, "Swan."

"Ohhh I'm wounded. I thought we'd passed all the formalities" He chuckled, and then scrunched his face in thought. "Swan?... Isabella Swan?"

"Yes…how do you know who I am? She asked confusion lacing her tone.

"I've…uh…heard a lot about you."

"Really? I hope all good things."

"Mehhh some good…some bad…you know," He said. His face was completely serious, but she could see the playful glint in his eyes. The elevator dinged for her floor. She wanted to have a cup of coffee before heading up to her office on the 24th floor. There was a Starbuck's here on the 15th floor. As the doors slid open she spoke.

"Well I hope the bad things weren't so horrible that they've marred your impression of me."

"I'm not easily influenced. I promise…and for the whole three minutes that I've known you, I've found you to be quite lovely."

"Such a charmer. Wait till you have an hour with me." She winked and his eyes glazed over momentarily. "Bye Edward. Maybe we'll see each other around," she smiled.

"I don't doubt it Ms. Swan." Again with the damn smirk. She waved good bye with a flutter of her fingers as she stepped off the elevator, glancing back once more for a look at him just in case he was wrong, only to see him snap his eyes back to her face. He was ogling her ass and he'd just been caught. He smirked boyishly and shrugged one shoulder with a tilt of his head. She chuckled allowing her teeth to graze her bottom lip as she gave him the once over with a glance and turned to walk away. She shook her head, as he disappeared behind paneled doors.

She was sitting waiting for the morning meeting. It was scheduled for 11:30 am. It was about ten minutes to 11 o'clock…_When was it too early to head down to the conference room?_ A soft knock on her open door made her look up. Emmett was standing in the doorway. She could see his eyes from across the room. They were so fucking blue, a stark contrast to his dark hair. What was with the men at this firm, and their unnaturally colored eyes? He was, in short, gorgeous, again not her type, a little too bulky for her liking, and he was no Edward for sure, but he was perfect for Rose. They were gorgeous together. Why she was now comparing Emmett to some random guy she'd briefly met on the elevator she wasn't sure? Edward…Edward was just perfect. Although this guy sort of reminded of her of Edward. He was Edward with darker features. Annnnd now she was rambling…in her thoughts… she was definitely going to be committed if she kept up at this rate.

"Hey Bells?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to head over to the meeting together."

"Oh! That would be great! I was actually sitting here wondering when I should head down there." She stood and grabbed her iPad and pen and met him at the door.

"So big day hunh?" He asked as he waited for her to pull her office door close. She gave him a withering glance.

"I'm so nervous right now it hurts Em. Look at my hand" She held it out to show how badly she was shaking.

He chuckled. "Well after the meeting, I'll take you to grab a bite to eat. I know how much you love to eat." He chuckled and she laughed because for as much as she loved food, Emmett could eat her under the table. They chatted on the way to the conference room. Emmett said he had to stop and get a snack or else she'd have to pick him up off the floor. She laughed as she watched the big oaf practically swallow a bag of chips without chewing. She commented on how Rose probably just slid a trough in front of him filled to the brim, he chuckled and made some crass comment about how Rose appreciated his healthy appetite both of them. She pretended to throw up and he invited her to some hookah lounge they were going to Saturday night.

"Alright, so any advice?" she asked.

"I've heard the summary, and I'm convinced so I think you'll do great. Just be yourself. You already know two out of the ten people there. So just use us as your focal points." He shrugged as if that was all it was to it.

"Focal points?" she questioned looking up at him. "You're so damn tall you know that. I have to step back to talk to you so I don't strain my neck."

"Yes focal points. Focus on the two of us for the most part, and that way you won't feel so intimidated. If you already have Carlisle convinced, you're in. The rest is just a formality." Completely ignoring her rant about his height, which wasn't new, he patted her back with his massive hand, practically sending her flying face first into the floor. He added with a smirk, "Technically you know three members."

"Who else?" she asked with a confused look.

"You may have met my brother this morning." When she continued to look confused, he continued. "On the elevator…"

"Oh! Edward's your brother?..." A beat. "That was Edward Cullen!" She whispered yelled.

"Yeah. That's asswipe." He chuckled.

"Ohhhh my God Emmett. He's my boss! I thought he wasn't even due back for another two weeks.!" she slapped her face.

"And? He's not like that really."

"Nooooo, I absolutely checked him out…like hard"

"Yeah that's what he said." He laughed.

"_He_ was looking at _my_ ass Emmett." She frowned.

"He said it was the best one he'd ever seen." He smirked.

"Ha! That's awesome. This is terrible. Oh my God!"

"Well I guess I should wait to let him tell you the rest or you'll up and quit…so melodramatic." He frowned playfully.

"What? What is it?" They had just reached the doors to the conference room.

"Don't worry about it you'll find out in a few minutes." He said with a large grin as he opened the door, holding it for her to enter first.

She sighed dramatically. "You're fast becoming my least favorite person…"

"Awww I'm crying" he chuckled. "We have to part ways here. You know me being important and all." He winked.

"Jerk" she mumbled trying to suppress a smirk.

She found a seat, and set up her things like everyone else. The seat to her right was empty, but to her left was a dark haired guy who she would have preferred not to be near. His cologne was absolutely overwhelming every sense that she possessed. She reached for a bottle of water in the center of the table popped the top and took a swig. She allowed her eyes to roam the room, noting the different faces. Everyone kept glancing in her direction. Her gaze moved to the head of the table where she saw Emmett sitting with Edward. Emmett was mumbling about something and suddenly Edward's eyes flickered in her direction. She blushed and looked away quickly, but not before seeing a soft smirk grace his perfect features. She glanced at him again, and he was still looking at her. Emmett had leaned toward Carlisle, who now that she saw them that close looked exactly like Edward, but about 30 years older. It was an almost uncanny likeness. Emmett probably took after their mother. Emmett said something else and both Carlisle and Edward laughed, Carlisle shaking his head before glancing at the clock and then standing. She noticed how all eyes were immediately trained on him, for the exceptions of a few women seated along the walls were staring openly at the back of Emmett and Edward's heads. They would lean in say something, and then giggle quietly, like fucking teenagers. Bella rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. When she glanced at Carlisle as he began to speak she caught sight of Edward. He was watching her again. She bit down on her lip just slightly and turned her attention back to Carlisle. He spoke briefly and then turned the floor over to her. She was nervous. A court room was one thing. The presentation lasted for all of 30 minutes. It wasn't so bad as long as she didn't focus on the God that was sitting to her left whose eyes hadn't left hers since she walked up to the front of the conference room. They were all very impressed and were quite pleased with her decision. She was given the green light by Carlisle and tried with all her might to not throw her arms around him in a hug.

Now she was gathering her things to leave. She was just at the door when she heard her name. She knew automatically who it was, when she heard who had spoken, gosh the way he said her name. She turned, praying that she didn't make and idiot of herself.

"Yes?" She answered, trying to be as unfazed as possible. Several heads turned, Tanya and the groupies the majority. Everyone else seemed absorbed in their own business.

He stopped in front of her. He was close enough that he didn't have to speak very loudly for her to hear him, nothing inappropriate, but she could smell his wonderful cologne. He had one hand in his pocket the other he used to gesture with when he spoke. "I've spoken with Carlisle, and he thought it best, that since I'll begin drawing up the contracts for the Mastarov-Schweikardt merger in a few weeks, and my Russian is sub-par to say the least and I know absolutely no German you could assist in the case. It'll take a while it's a 5 billion dollar merger. We'll have to consult as the third party mediator, which means that at some point we'll have to fly over and meet with the respective boards. It'll probably be sooner than later." At some point during what he was saying her eyes begin to widen and she could see him suppressing a smirk.

"So am I assisting as an aid or co-counseling with familiarity? I mean either way I'd love to, but I just want to know how much input I can have. Will I be able to participate in the consult or am I just responsible for the interpretation and translation?" He smiled, a full on beautiful smile.

"Co-counseling with familiarity, of course…I want any input that you have." He turned then, realizing that they were now alone in the conference room. "I was thinking that since we'll be working in such close proximity for a while, we should get to know each other a little better. You know, so as to remove any awkwardness. Maybe lunch?"

She chuckled and he did that smirk thing. "Right 'cause we wouldn't want any awkwardness. Are you sure that's a good idea Edward? I've just started. I don't want to start any problems. "

"We're just having a nice platonic, work related lunch. I don't know how that could be misconstrued. She nibbled at the corner of her lip. Emmett can even come if you want?" His eyes drifted there briefly and then back to her eyes.

"Okay. When? And Emmett isn't necessary." She smirked.

"Well I know he invited you for Friday night drinks. So maybe can we go before then? Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow would be great Edward."

"Good." He nodded once for confirmation. Then he smiled. "Well I have to head to Carlisle's office and then go and speak with Jasper. Have you met Jasper?"

"Oh Okay I'm meeting Emmett for lunch. And yes I have met him. He's currently schmoozing it with my best friend." She waggled her eyebrows, and he let loud bark of laugh.

"I didn't realize "the love of his life" was your bff."

"Did Jazz really call her the love of his life?" She exclaimed, letting the bff comment slide.

"Yep."

"Wow…so you know I'm inclined to tell her this?" she said with a straight face.

"You wouldn't be a good friend if you didn't." He nodded trying to suppress a grin as he spoke. "Come on you can stand the douche up, and I'll take you to lunch." He guided her out of the conference room.

"I suppose he actually stood me up and I thought you had to see Carlis- "

"Actually I was just giving you two some conversational privacy." She jumped at the sound of his voice. "And I heard that dickhead."

"Emmett what would Esme say if she heard you talking like that in front of a lady?" Edward asked with a smirk.

"She'd say I can't deny the truth my kid's a dick." He shrugged.

"I'm not going to entertain the fact that you need the attention and care comparable to that of a five year old." He rolled his eyes and turned back toward Bella. "Are you ready?"

"Ready for what? Emmett asked. "Bella are really going to let him take you to lunch? He's a snob. I know about you burger obsession!"

"Oh my God, come on big baby, we'll go together!" she laughed.

"I'm not a snob." Edward leaned down to whisper in her ear. She shivered slightly at the feel of him so close. Glancing up he had a playful pout that she wanted to kiss right off his face.

She inhaled and exhaled once before speaking. "I know you aren't."

"Emmett, Edward's not a snob." She patted Emmett's massive arm. "He's been very nice to me."

"Thank you." Edward smirked. "You have a burger obsession?"

"Mmm I just love meat in gen…er…al…" There was a pregnant pause before both Edward and Emmett busted out laughing. She shook her head and walked off.

"You guys are like twelve year olds."

"That you know you love." Emmett said.

"What's love got to do with it?" They all chuckled at that. "I'm gonna grab my purse so we can go."

"Alright. We'll meet you in the lobby." Emmett said

She shook her head and parted ways with them going left while they continued on down the hall. This was going to be difficult, keeping the professional line and the friendship line from being blurred. Emmett and Jasper were like the big brothers she'd never had and Edward was well... lets just say she was in tons of trouble.


End file.
